Applications such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, ACCUWEATHER, CNN, etc., on mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets periodically access the mobile network to check for updates, upload data, etc. The applications, in the process of periodically connecting to and disconnecting from the network, exchange several messages (e.g., radio resource control or RRC messages) with components in the mobile network. These messages contribute to signaling in the mobile network. With increased use of smart phones and data-driven applications, the mobile network can be overloaded with signaling from mobile devices, resulting in mobile network congestion and degradation of the performance of mobile data sessions.